New Eclipse
by LiLou-Wolf-Fox
Summary: With the Newborn Army coming up behind Bella, she is faced with other problems. Like someone else wanted to kill her, another wanting to love her and someone wanted her to be a killer. What will Bella do when it all comes at her at once? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its me Peins and konans little girl my other fanfiction wont let me on so i had to make a new one**

**This is what i wanted to happened in Eclipes but sadly it didn't and i dont own any thing but the Idea. That is all.**

New Eclipse

CH 1

Edward got out of the car and I did as well. Edward hasn't been himself lately and Alice too. I went to grab Edward's hand and he looked at the wolf that Jake made me. I pulled it back.

"It's a Graduation present. Jake give it to me." he looked mad at that but he left it alone and walked a little bit faster. The family was in a half circle. Mates with mates but Alice and Jasper weren't as close as the others. Maybe they got in to a fight or something. Everyone was looking in the trees and out of nowhere ten big ass wolfs walked out. Ten? Last I heard there was only six. I knew Jake, Sam, and Paul. So I didn't who was who. I felt every brave for some reason and walked up to Paul. He growled me.

"Bella, love come back here." Edward all but yelled at me.

"Paul I wanted to say I am sorry for slapping you when we first met." I waited. He nod and I put my hand on his head and pet him like a puppy. "I hope even thou I am a leech lover as you so much love it put as that we could be a little nicer maybe friends. I do because of Emmett love to play video games and I know you do too so maybe one day we could play together?" he thought about it and nods again. "Sweet." I told him. I went to Jake. "Jake?" he looked at me. In his eyes it looks like he was saying.

'What do you want?' But I could tell he was being Jake.

"Will you be my puppy?" He looked at me like I was crazy and we just was looking in to each other's eyes for five minutes in till his licked me from chin to hair line. "Gross Jake!" I yelled I wiped my face with my arm. I looked at him and flicked him on the nose like you do when a dog has done something wrong. "Be luckily that I don't have a newspaper." I walked back to the Cullens.

"They don't trust us to be in there human forms." Edward told Carlisle. He just nods.

"They came. That's all that matters." He looked at all of them then back at Edward. "Will you translate?" Edward nod. Carlisle walked towards the wolves and as did Edward. Alice came close to me and wisped in my ear.

"You will get a text soon from someone you don't know yet. But listen ok he knows what he is talking about and you will get it soon too." And when to stand by Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie looked at me and give me a small smile. What was Alice talking about? I looked at Carlisle again.

"Welcome." He looked over the Wolfs then pointed to Jasper. "My son Jasper has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style." No one said anything in till Edward said.

"They want to know how Newborns are differ from us." I could see why I would too.

"They are all very new-only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand as twenty. Ten for us, ten for you-it's shouldn't be difficult. The numbers mat go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves but we will have to how it plays out. They will come across the mountains in four days. In the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path." There was a rumble passing down the pack.

"They will only watch." Edward told him. As soon as Edward said that my phone went off but it was only a text so everyone just went on. I opened it and saw it was from on one I knew. I opened my phone and it read.

_Now Sug you take good care of the Major for me ok and he will tell you his past soon but he will leave out that he is the God of war just telling you and I will met you soon ok Sugar. P_

What the hell is this? One who the hell is the Major or God of War? Two P? yeah thanks so much for telling me. I was about to put my phone away when I got another one. I open and saw it was a picture text. Alice was by my side.

"Bella I am so sorry."

"Alice what are you talking about." I looked and saw it was from my dad. As far as I knew he couldn't text he hated it when I did it so why would he be texting me. I opened it and I saw the text before the picture.

_Poor, poor daddy he couldn't do anything to stop me. Vicky._ I looked at the picture and saw my dad **(if you don't like blood or anything like that don't read.) **His head wasn't on his body anymore and was on the wall. Blood dripping out of it and his body was sitting on the ground with his blood all over him. It looked like it was ripped and not cut. I dropped my phone. (**Don't kill me for kill Charlie but I needed to do it.)** I put my head in to Alice's neck.

"No why did she do this?" I cried. Alice just held me and didn't say anything. I didn't want anyone to say something. I heard someone pick up my phone.

"Bella we will kill her for this." I heard Jasper tell me. I looked at him and hugged him.

"Thank you." I said in his chest.

"Do you want to go home or not?"

"I want to say here." I needed to be strong. I just had to be. I wouldn't let this get to me.

"Ok." Jasper took the spot were Carlisle was before. Jasper threw a wary glance towards Edward, who nodded, and then Jasper turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable. All I want to do is go and make him comfortable like Esme dose with Carlisle or Rosalie with Emmett. "Carlisle's right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is me 2nd Ch woot hope you like**

New Eclipse

CH 2

Jasper took the spot where Carlisle was just at. Jasper threw a wary glance towards Edward, who nodded, and turned his back to the wolves. He sighed clearly uncomfortable. All I wanted to do right there was to make him comfortable like Esme does to Carlisle or Rosalie with Emmett.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke only to us; he seemed to be trying to ignore the audience behind him. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first don't let them get their arms around you. They will crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose. As long as you come as then from the side and keep moving they'll be too confused to respond effectively." The wolves were growling at that the 'you will lose' thing. "Emmett!" he called out. Emmett stepped out of line with a huge smile. Jasper back toward the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward. "Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack." Emmett's eyes narrowed.

"I'll _try_ not to break anything." He muttered. When he said that I wanted to freak out on Emmett's ass.

"What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett." Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing. "Okay, Emmett- try to catch me."

And I couldn't see Jasper anymore- he was a blur as Emmett charged him like, grinning while he snarled. Emmett was impossibly quick, too, but not like Jasper. It looked like Jasper had no more substance than a ghost- any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had him for sure, Emmett's fingers clenched around nothing but the air. Then Emmett Froze. Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat.

Emmett yelled out. "Again!" but Jasper shook his head.

"Maybe later Em." After them went Edward and Carlisle. They were looking at each other. Edward was trying to read Carlisle's mind. I wanted to so badly to make it were he couldn't but I knew I couldn't do that. I wasn't pay ant mind to the fighting anymore so I looked at my phone after the text Victoria sent me Alice took it off my phone right away. It started to ring the same number who sent me about the Major. I got up and walked in to the woods.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Well hello Sugar." I didn't know the voice but I had a feeling on who it was.

"Is this the guy who sent me that text about the Major and God of War?"

"Yeah names Peter and I am just callin' you to tell you that you have to ask to hear his story and you better get goin' they will be lookin' for you soon and just to tell you, you are mated to the god of war just sayin' but not his name. Now I have to go because you need to get back to them. I will see you soon." Then he hanged up. I just looked at my phone as I walked to the clearing. Holy shit Jake was right Edward is not right for me. now I just got to find with god of war.

"Isabella where have you been?" Edward asked me in like a fathering tone.

"One you are not my father so I don't have to answer you like you are and two I had a phone call." I told him. He was getting under my skin right now.

"Who was it?" god I am going to hit him some way soon to where I don't get hurt because hitting Jake killed my hand I still feel the damn pain.

"you don't need to know and if you did I would tell you." I walked to the jeep and sat on the hood of it. Jasper walked by and I had to ask.

"Jasper?" he stopped and looked at me. "Are you sure that there is nothing that I can do to help?"

"Well your presence alone, your scent, will distract the newborns. Their huntin' instinct will take over and drive them crazy."

"Good, I'm glad." He looked at me like I was crazy. He started to walk away and I knew that I had to ask then. "Hey. How do you know so much about this?" he looked at me.

"I didn't have the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." He showed his arms and it had from what it looked like bite marks on them. My phone when off again. I opened it and saw.

_You're right Sug they are bite marks. P_

I got off the car and grabbed his arm in my hands and I felt a spark go thou me.

"Those bites are like mine." I told him.

"Battle scars." He told me with a smile saying that he is not happy with them but doesn't regret them. "All the trainin' the Confederate Army gave me it was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight." He started to walk away but I went after him.

"Holy shit this happened during the civil war?"

"I was the youngest Major in the Texas cavalry." He said with a smile. I wonder what would happened if I told him I lived in Texas almost my whole life and I had to cover my Texas accent because my mom hated it. I had a great life in Texas I did and I miss it like fucking crazy. Oh god his accent is coming out and if his does then so will mine. Ah shit. "All without havin' seen any real battle."

"Until?" SHIT my accent is comin' out you can't really tell but it is.

"Till I met a certain immortal." He looked at me with a face that I couldn't put my finger on.


	3. Chapter 3

**i just want you guys to know that** **i will not be updating like this all the time i was feeling really really really nice and i really really want to get this CH out**

New Eclipse

Ch 3

Who did he met because that jackass hurt him I will kill him or her.

"Maria." I knew someone named Maria she the real reason I know about Vampires. I put my hand on my lower back. She had bit me so many time that I never wore nothing but long pants and a sweet shirts that's why I freak out when Alice wants to put me in a dress. She did it all without turning me just to leave a scar and it hurt like a bitch.

"I was ridin' back to Galveston. After evacauatin' a column of women and children when I saw them. I immediately offered them my aid."

"Was Maria creating an Army?" If it is my Maria he's talking about he could be the Major. holy shit i really think he is. I remember the day after she took me.

_*Flash back*_

"_You will be great use to me." War bitch told me. I was in so much pain because all she did was bit me all day taking a little of my blood little by little. I looked in to her blood red eyes. _

"_Why don't you just kill me now it will be done with and you can go on with you fuckin' army." I told her. She slapped in the face I think breakin' my cheek bone._

"_Because you are goin' to my General (sp) the Goddess of war." She got up and walked of the tent._

_*end of flash back*_

"They were very common in the south. There was constant burial battles for territory. Maria won them all. She was smart, careful, and she had me. I was her second in command. My ability to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns, an endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year. It was my job to dispose of them. I could feel everythin' they felt. I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way till I found Alice." I thought about all what he said everything and I had another flash back.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Do you have anything where my god of war is?" the newborns shook their heads. She grabbed the closes one to her by the neck then walked up to me. "Isabella you will chose if he lives or not." She looked at me with her blood red eyes. I had to keep it together._

"_What has he done? Does he have anythin' that is useful? And how old is he?" I knew I could just take his power and I did without Maria knowin'. He could make you believe anythin' he wants you to._

"_He has done nothing I asked his too, he can make someone do anythin' he wants them too, and over a year old." If I was going to take over this job I have to make where I stay alive._

"_Kill him. He has lost his newborn life. He is not as strong anymore. We don't need him." Maria grabbed his head and ripped it off._

"_Good job my daughter." I looked at her._

"_Daughter?" She nodded her head. I didn't feel like the daughter with Renee at all so maybe Maria will be Different._

_*end of Flash back*_

But I was 15 at the time and how stupid I was. Funny jasper was a vampire when he became the Major of the south and I was just human and the newborns feared me.

"You're the Major of the south or as known as The God of War."

"How do you know that?" he asked me. He seems not to care about my accent that came out.

"What did Maria look like?"

"You have Texan accent." I nod. "And she had long brown hair and blood red eyes." Yep that what she had brown hair she could be my mom if she wasn't a war bitch vampire.

"Okay just wanted to know." I wanted to tell him about my past. I know that my Maria and he's Maria was the same.

"Hey Bella you ok?" he asked I guess he felt my emotions. I looked in to his eyes and I could tell that the diet he is on is not his.

"Yeah I sure am." I stilled had my accent.

"Why do you have that accent?" I have to tell him about my past. My phone went off.

_Yes you do. P_

What the fuck is Peter's deal.

_Oh Sug I am going to love you like crazy lol. P_

Um Ok. "Well I lived in Texas almost my whole life. After my mom and I moved away from Charlie. We when to Texas and the reason I knew about you being the Major of the south or God of War is because…"


End file.
